A Code Lyoko Halloween!
by TonyDevlar
Summary: Odd has gotten board of life without Lyoko, and so has the rest of the group. So, Jermey gives them one night abuseing the power Lyoko gives them, not at all worring about the conciquences of there actions. Set inbetween seasons 4 and 5. UxY, AxJ, slight UxYxW, AxO and UxO. first story, so thanks for all the R&R's im gonna get! its really K to T, dipendent on your standerds.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat at his desk, typing away at his keyboard. He was studying for the big science test on nano bots, but he was having troubles understanding how they are created. As he was looking up on the World Wide Web about this, his friend and comrade came strolling through his doors, didn't even knock. Never knocks.

"Hey Jeremy! How's it going?"

Odd threw an arm around Jeremy's shoulder and took a look at Jeremy's computer screen, sporting a Wikipedia page about how nano bots were made from apple trees.

"It was going fine, in till I couldn't understand Mrs. Hertz lecture. I just don't get it."

Jeremy pleaded his problem to Odd, who had taken a seat next to him.

"Well, if you're having troubles with this, you should ask the teacher for some extra help."

Odd gave an answer to almost any problem a student could be having.

"Yea, right, like that will work. And even if it does, why don't you ever go to any teacher for some extra help?"

Jeremy countered, hammering on the keys so hard, Odd was afraid he'd punch a hole through the board.

"Oh, please, I'm way too modest for that. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to propose something for you."

Odd asked him, waiting for his eyes to leave the screen. They didn't, just a grunt as if saying continue.

"I want to restart the super computer, just for one night, four hours max."

Jeremy looked at his friend, surprised he would even consider turning on that machine again.

"What, why? We have no reason."

Jeremy argued, looking back at his regular, slow non-supercomputer.

"We have one reason. All four of us, Ulrich, Yumi, Aileta and I all don't have a costume for tomorrow nights costume party. All we want to do is virtualize ourselves on lyoko, activate a tower, and you teleport us close to our supercomputer. We go and have a nice night at the party, and you can use the super computer as much as you like. I know you've been missing that kind of technology in your hands for a while. It will help you stress less."

Odd proposed, hoping the boy genius says yes.

"Well, it's an interesting idea, and I could really use the super computer, but what if there are still some traces of X.A.N.A left, maybe a mega tank or two? It's too dangerous."

Jeremy concluded. Completely ending all hope in Odd's plan.

"But,"

Odd started, but then Jeremy got mad, which was so unlike him.

"I said no, and I mean it. No costumes, no teleportation, and no Lyoko. Give up Odd; it's not going to happen."

With a defeated look, Odd walked out of the room miserably. As he closed the door behind him, Jeremy got that smile on his face, the same one he always had when a plan was coming together.

Odd walked towards his three other friends. One was a tall male, favoring the shades of green, as his outer jacket was a light alvacado colored, as well as

having a dark green muscle shirt underneath it. His brown eyes and hair didn't stand out too much, but they sure weren't lost in the multi coulerd green on his torso.

The girl to his left was a bright pinked hared girl, always bubble-like, floating up and above the world, and always popping with joy at each new discovery she made. Her purple

dress was in bunches on the ground, as she had accidently bumped into his third friend, knocking her books to the ground. A big girl, tall and skinny, but you

wouldn't ever what her to mess with you. Her grey hoodie was a much better colour then her fully black attire. It really suited her to not be a Goth. Odd just thought

they were creepy.

"Hey, Odd. What's up? You look as if Rosa had just run out of meatballs for lunch, and will have to be serving bustle sprouts."

Aileta, the pink hared girl said as she handed the last of the dropped books to Yumi.

"If anything, he doesn't have a costume for tomorrow night."

Ulrich, the guy in green said.

"That's fine. We were all gonna go have a small party at Yumi's tonight to figure out how we are going to spend tomorrow night. Since Jeremy has to stay and practice for the science test, it was just going to be the three of us spending the night at my place."

Yumi said.

"Well, I guess I can't go wrong with yelling Chinese in a Japanese house."

Odd said with a snicker.

"Come on Odd, cant you at least try to act mature here. Since were all here now, it's time we took a vote."

Aileta said.

"I'm wondering if we should include William in our planes tonight."

Ulrich gave Aileta a funny side glance, but just kept looking forward.

"I think we have been a little hard. He was just at war with _him _as we were. And it was our fault, even in partial, that he was captured."

Aielta told us, trying to get us see reason.

"Yea, Aileta's right. We have been hard, but just because he is stuborn, he was once all our friends, some more then others. i say we invite him, and see if we can get any where with him."

Everyone was looking at Ulrich, dumbfounded.

"but Ulrich, I thought you hated William."

Odd said, confused.

"of corse I do, but ive been thinking recently about things, and I relized he deserves another shot, with us all."

Ulrich had the blankest stare he never knew existed.

"well, that's one towards William. Yumi, would you like to agree or disagree?"

Aielta said, still a little shocked about Ulrichs response.

"well, I haven't got a reason why he shouldn't. it would be nice to have a full house, instead of just four friends who know practictaly everything about eachother"

Yumi said, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"wait, are you getting board with us Yumi?"

Odd had asked.

"what, no. that wasent what I ment, we know so much about eachother, its like we have all lived in the others shoes. Im sorry, I didn't mean it like the way I had

first say it."

Yumi explaind, not wanting a fight to break in the group.

"its alright Yumi, I feel that way a bit to. We need to do something big, give us a chance for something to talk about. That's what I had wanted for tonight."

Aielta stammerd, hoping she had chosen the right words.

"well, I have to say im also okay with meeting with William tonight. It wouldent be all to bad to shine some light on a few scratchy details from his other school life. Ive always wonderd what had broke inside that kids head when he posted all those love letters around the school."

Odd said, a mischeveous look in his eyes.

"well, its settled, we all go to Yumis with wiliam tonight."

Aileta said, not mentioning her own vote. They were all about to turn and leave for lunch when a tuckerd out Jeremy walked up to them.

"My god, its alive and it can move. I just hope he dosent freak out at the sight of fire."

Ulrich joked, usely saving his Frankenstien refrences for Sissi.

"yea, well, I found some extra study time later, and I decided it would be great to catch up with you guys. Hey, maybe we could do something tonight?"

Jeremy said, all peppy and full of glee, like the past few hours of trying to understand nano bot's did nothing on his sanity.

"Really? I thought you'd be stuck in your room for the whole weekend trying to figure this test out. How did you find more time to study?"

Yumi asked.

"Well, it's a secret; I'll show you guys sometime what I mean. But for now, I'm starved. Odd, what's on the menu today?"

Jeremy asked. Odd sniffed the air around the cafeteria.

"From what I can tell, it's… SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! We'd better hurry, I doubt Rosa will have enough for me."

Odd said, running ahead. It didn't matter, as everyone got there before him. Yumi and Ulrich made it first in line, then Aileta and Jeremy, and finally Odd.

"Ulrich, I'm still a little surprised about you giving William a second chance. What made you decide that?"

Yumi asked, dragging her full plate towards there table.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Ulrich said as he set his food down in his spot.

"How did you find so much extra time to study that you're able to take the rest of the day off?"

Aileta asked, still a little confused at Einstein.

"Well, it's a bit of a surprise. I'll tell everyone tomorrow."

Jeremy said, dragging his platter of food of towards the table with Aileta.

"Hey Rosa, how's my favourite and most beautiful lunch lady doing?"

Odd asked, hoping to get a double serving of lunch.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure you'll be. We ran out of meatballs on your cousin over there."

Rosa said, hiding a small smile.

"Well, if there are no more meatballs, what is left?"

Odd asked, afterwards sad he even asked. Rosa set down a big bowl of bustle sprouts.


	2. Chapter 2

It was six o'clock, and Odd, William, Ulrich, Aileta and Jeremy walked down the street towards Yumi's house. William was really happy, maybe since he was back in the group, maybe it was because he was on his way to Yumi's house, or it could be that everyone was okay with him coming, including Ulrich. Odd, however, was beside himself with hunger. They had left to early and didn't get any supper. Everyone else was fine, as there was most likely be food there, but not Odd.

"Oh, I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself. I told you guys we shouldn't have gone so early."

Odd complained.

"Well, you probably would have been fine had you of eaten your lunch."

Aileta said, not even trying to hide her smile.

"yea, easy for you to say, you guys all got Rosa's famous meatballs, while I got caught with those green balls of death."

Odd claimed, hugging his stomach dramatically. "Hey, what's wrong with the colour green?"

Ulrich asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Well, for starter it's the same colour as a sick persons face, and is the colour as most poisons, real and virtual."

Odd countered, still trying to drive Jeremy towards the super computer.

"Well, I'm glad you got a problem with the colour green and not,"

William started, but stopped as Jeremy knocked on Yumi's door and she came rushing out instantly.

"Hey guys, glad you made it. Come on in."

Yumi led her friends towards the living room, were the festivities were taking place. The table was covered in a white spreadsheet, and decorated with assorted soda cans, different Halloween candies, and bags of chips. Nest to the food was a stack of games, and a bottle labelled TOD.

"TOD? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jeremy asked, worried as he thinks it's supposed to mean truth or dare.

"It's the last thing we do before you leave. Now, what would we like to start with, scary movies, or games?"

she asked. Everyone, except Odd, said games. They started playing a few games for a couple of hours, laughing in victory or at others mistakes. Things started getting wired when Ulrich, Yumi and William all played Halloween themed twister.

"Okay, right hand black."

Odd called, starting to let go of the Lyoko idea. The standings now were right hand black(red), left hand orange(green), left foot yellow(yellow, duh) and right foot blue (also the same colour). Ulrich was at the bottom of the pile, looking like a crab. Yumi was over top of him, leaning just over his face to get her right hand on the mat. William was positioned just behind Yumi to make it look funny.

"Hey, how much do you think Millie and Tamiya would pay for a picture of this?"

"Shut up Odd"

everyone said at once.

"Hey, a guy can wonder. Left foot black."

He said after spinning the spinner again. Everyone tried moving at once, but there legs all bumped together and both guys lost their balance, and fell.

"I win! See, it just goes to show how far a feminine charm can get you."

She smirked and winked at the two men on her living room floor. After that they started watching a few scary movies. Surprising, Yumi got scared, and even more surprising, she grabbed Odd instead of either William or Ulrich. After the movies, and a few dirty glances towards Odd from the rest of the group, Yumi got up to get the bottle of the table.

"As you all probably guessed, TOD stands for truth or dare. We have an hour before Jim gets up to do his nightly rounds. Who would like to start?"

Yumi asked, shifting the bottle from hand to hand.

"First, I'd like to clarify on some rules, no taking of yours or someone else's articles of clothing, with or without your hands."

Jeremy started, ignoring the sarcastic groan from Odd.

"Second, if you will do a dare with someone else towards a target, they have to agree first. Everyone okay with those rules?"

Jeremy asked, smiling when all his friends nodded.

"I'll start. I've never had the chance to do this before, and I think I got a good idea what to do first."

Aileta said, taking the bottle from Yumi. Everyone sat in a circle around the bottle and Aileta gave it a spin. It landed on Odd.

"Odd, truth or dare?"

Aileta asked, trying to hide her laughter when Odd idiotically said dare.

"Okay, the dare is to lick maple syrup off the length of my arm."

She got up and went to the kitchen to find Hirokies hidden supply of the stuff.

"What! You can't expect me to do that, and in front of Einstein!"

Odd protested, disgusted at how calm his friends were about this.

"You don't mind, do you Jeremy?"

Aileta asked sweetly, and Jeremy gave her a nod.

"Well, you have no valid argument now. Would you like to make the line, or should I?"

Aileta asked, happy when Odd grabbed the bottle of fluid from her and was about to squirt it on her dress.

"Nope, bare skin."

Aileta pulled her sleeve back to show the small, pale arm covered in freckles.

"Fine, but I'm only going to enjoy it slightly due to the syrup."

Odd took off the cap and started to squeeze a thin line of the sugary stuff from her wrist to the fold of her arm. Odd kept his eyes on the syrup as he dragged his toung across the smooth surface. After he was done, everyone was laughing hard, not giving a care in the world that Odd looked horrified, like that wasn't meant to happen.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that, since I'm going to get you back two-fold."

Odd said, smiling as he took the bottle of syrup and downed almost all of it before putting it back on the table. He took the spinning bottle and let it go to town. After a solid minuet, it finally slowed down to a stop on William.

"Will, truth or dare?"

Odd asked, happy he got a chance at William so early.

"First, never call me Will, hated the name. And second, truth."

He said trying to sound like he didn't regret choosing truth.

"You tell us all about how you got kicked out of your last school because of a girl. What was written on all those cards that got you expelled? I know for a fact that putting a few cards towards a girl on the walls isn't all too bad. It had to be what was written inside."

Odd wondered, hoping to get to this guy's nerves. William gave him a dirty look, but continued anyways.

"Well, I kind of, a, wrote them all, in a bit of my blood."

He looked away as he stammered his response. Everyone was so surprised by this, even Odd.

"Are you serious? That's kind of freaky, like you could star in your own horror movie that sounds like something that a psychopath would do before becoming psychopaths."

Ulrich said, staring in the least amount of disbelief as the rest of the group.

"Well, like I said before, I was crazy for this girl, now you know how much. My turn."

He took the bottle from the middle and gave it a twirl. It stopped quickly on Jeremy.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Jeremy, truth or dare?"

William was happy he wasn't the victim this time, but he had hoped for someone a bit more exciting than Jeremy.

"Well, I chose dare." Some people looked surprised Jeremy made this choice, like Aileta. But others, like Odd, were handing some money over to Ulrich, losing a bet about Jeremy's first choice.

"Well, let's see, what can I make you do?"

William pondered, trying to figure out what he could make Jeremy do to make the night a bit more enjoyable.

"I got it! Jeremy, your dare, is to sing Karaoke in front of us, your pick of the song."

William said, looking proud of him for thinking up such a stupid idea.

"Well, if it's my pick, I got the greatest idea."

He got up and put his iPod into the stand of Yumi's BOSE wave system, picked a song and faced his friends. Soon, a slow beat came out of the music system, and Jeremy seemed like he was really getting into it.

"I through my wish in a well don't ask me I'll never tell."

He sang alone to Call Me Maybe like this wasn't his first time doing so. After the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered, happy their friend still knew how to let loose sometimes.

"Wow Jeremy, you were really good, I found it hard to separate your voice from Carly's. How is it that you knew how to do that?"

Yumi asked.

"Well, I have been sort of practicing it for a while, just to let go of a bit of steam. My turn."

he reached for the bottle, and let it go for a spin. When it landed, it landed on Yumi.

"Ah, damn it."

She swore, not liking her chances. Jeremy was smart; he knows how to make her squirm.

"Well, do I have to ask?"

Jeremy asked.

"No, it's fine. I chose truth, no dare!"

she yelled, not to sure what she wants.

"Let's go with dare then. Ulrich, can I ask you for some help on this one?"

Ulrich was skeptical, but he leaned in anyways. He listened for a bit, and then he got up.

"I'll do it. But be sure this is as far as you, or anyone for that matter, goes between me and Yumi."

Ulrich enforced, waiting for a replay from everyone.

"Well, what's the dare?"

Yumi asked who is just as worried as Ulrich was.

"The dare, is to beat Ulrich in a match of Pencak Silat."

Jeremy said, knowing it isn't the greatest thing he could have done, entertainment wise, but he knew he'd have to save them for later.

"Well, this shouldn't be all too hard, I've always been better than you in this."

Yumi got up and got in her fighting stance.

"And, begin!"

Jeremy yelled as Yumi rushed towards Ulrich, but he expected it, and dodged it and through her over his shoulder, and pinned her agents' the floor.

"Wait, when did you get so good?"

Yumi asked, getting up off the floor.

"Well, with Lyoko gone, I had to find another thing to do besides study. I've been doing really well for a while now."

Ulrich said, helping Yumi to her seat.

"Well, not my greatest run at a dare, but it'll only get better. Here Yumi, it's all yours"

Jeremy handed her the bottle. She spun it around, and it landed on Ulrich.

"Well, truth or dare?"

Yumi asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Truth, what would you like to know?"

"Why did you give William a chance back into the group?"

Yumi asked so fast it was like she was thinking about this for a while now.

"Well, it's a long story. Recently, I thought about all the things I've misd. And one of those things was fighting William back on Lyoko. Had X.A.N.A not possessed him, and we had all six of us fighting, it would have been real boring. He is an idiot, but his actions weren't in vain. I owe him that much."

Ulrich finished the story looking at William and his response.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun fighting me, but do you have any idea what it's like to be possessed? It isn't fun, let me tell you that. The only good things for me that ever came out of the super computer were my good grades that my clone got me, and the friendships I have now."

William stated, not sure if he was being positive or negative towards Ulrich's answer.

"Well, I guess it's my turn."

This kept going on for about 45 minutes. After that, Aileta had to stay hugging William for the rest of the hour, Yumi had green, pink and purple streaks in her hair, Ulrich had to take Kiwi out for the bathroom for a month, and Odd, well, he had to wait in a closet for five minutes before someone came in with the lights off and kissed him. He still doesn't know who did it. Ulrich was about to spin the bottle again, but was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Yumi, it's your parents. The movie got canceled, so we came home early. Can you come unlock the door?"

the gang heard Yumi's father through the door.

"Uh oh. Aileta, come with me, they'll think we were studying. Guys, clean up this mess quickly!"

Yumi instructed, worried they were going to be caught.

"I can't, I have to stay around William for the rest of the night."

Aileta said.

"Odd, let her out of it!"

Jeremy told Odd, while he and Ulrich were putting all the empty soda cans and wrappers on the spreadsheet.

"Not in till you tell me who kissed me."

Odd said, glad things were going his way for once.

"It was me, alright? Now let Aileta go with Yumi!"

Ulrich yelled. Aileta let go of William and went with Yumi to the front door.

"What, why did you kiss me Ulrich?"

Odd questioned, brushing all the crumbs underneath the couch.

"Well you were in the closet, we spun the bottle, and it landed on me. It was my dare to."

Ulrich took the four corners of the sheet and lifted up all the garbage in one go.

"We'd better go through the back. We'll text Aileta a reason to leave and go back to the dorms."

William said, getting his phone out and starting the text to Aileta. They opened the back door silently as Mr. Ishyama entered his house, looking at the living room suspiciously.

"Why are all my scary movies out?"

they heard him question as they closed the door and snuck around back. As they just passed Yumi's house, William sent the text and waited for Aileta to leave the house. The door opened and both girls excited. They closed the door and the guys came running towards them.

"Hey, that was so close, I almost heard your father yelling at us and calling us 'delinquent's'"

Odd said as the six friends got together on the side-walk.

"Well, close call or not, we had fun at your party, Yumi. We should go now, we'll see you tomorrow."

Jeremy said, turning on the balls of his feet and started rushing towards the school.

"Bye guys, lets meet at breakfast. All six of us."

Yumi winked at William and he smiled back. As the five friends walked towards the school, Odd needed to know something.

"Ulrich, did you rally kiss me?"

Odd asked, eyeing Ulrich immensely.

"Yea, so?"

Ulrich replied coolly, not making eye contact.

"Well, did you like it?"


End file.
